


Stay with me

by moonlightlourry



Category: One Direction (Band), Sam Smith (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Lonely Harry, M/M, Prostitute Louis, Sad Harry, Smut, Top Louis, blowjob, first ever smut i've written so it sucks like harry did to louis, first time buttsex, heartless louis, larry stylinson au, louis tops, prepare tissues, sad imagine, stay with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlourry/pseuds/moonlightlourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where harry is lonely and goes to a bar and louis offers him a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt on writing gay smut, so i'm sorry but enjoy (listen to stay with me by sam smith)

 

Harry rolls over the bed bored to death, not having company sucks for him. He is used to having someone with him always. Now that he lives alone, He feels very nostalgic all the time.

"Fuck this, I'm going out" He shouts to himself, his voice echoed back at him.

That was his sign to stand up and put on his jacket, because it's really cold outside.

He puts his phone and wallet in his pocket, and proceed on getting out of the house, into the cold November air.

Harry thought of going to one of the nearest bars around the town, so it wouldn't be too troublesome to get back home, if ever he gets drunk out of his mind.

He enters the club with the glowing ''Treasure Pleasure'' sign above the roof. It is the first time he saw this place, so it sparked his interest very much.

It was not bad the ambience feels so arousing, compared to the other bars he has been through. He immediately felt the rush, the want to have someone with him for the night. It has become a habit of him to take home girls to keep him heated every once a week. Just to ease the nostalgia he feels everytime.

He was sure, this place was different there were no dancing prostitutes on tables, there were just party lights inviting you to dance to the erotic song playing.

People were dancing to the slow beat, quietly grinding softly to each other. Moans and grunts come out of their mouths once in a while.

Harry sits on the stool and ordered a bottle of vodka and a lemon. He is planning on drinking it all, to feel free and not feel the pain of everything around him, the reason he hid from everyone.

A male approached him and sat at the stool just beside him, Harry wanted to stand up and avoid the stranger, but the warm smile the guy gave him, was enough for him to stay.

"What brings you here?" The guy asks, Harry felt awkward but he answered nonetheless.

"I needed company" He says casually, drinking the vodka from the shot glass.

"Don't you have friends you can call or something?" The guy asks staring at him with his turquoise eyes that are being reflected by the dimmed light of the bar. His question made Harry frown, He frowns. the guys question really offensive but he didn't let it bother him, so he just stayed calm and answered.

"I don't" He answers, rolling his eyes. He holds the neck of the bottle and drink straight from it. The burning sensation in his throat soothing his senses.

"I can be your friend, I'm Louis by the way" Louis offers his hand for Harry to shake but Harry hesitates.

"Harry" He answers with a smile.

It was as if they had known each other for a long time, they talked about unusual things like do unicorns really poop rainbow? or are there really pot of golds in the end of a rainbow. It was all rainbow stuff, until in landed on being yourself, and discovering who you are, it became serious in just a millisecond.

"I mean why can't they accept me right? It's as if I need to change my life just for them. I am gay why can't they just accept that?" Harry blurts out, the half finished vodka giving him confidence.

Everyone hated him for being his self so he does things that will let people accept him, It was frustrating so he just decided to move out of their house.

"Don't let them define you Harry, You are relevant. Being gay is okay baby" Louis cups Harry's face and leans in to give the boy a soft kiss on the lips, that somehow managed to become heated.

Harry places a couple of pounds on the bar, for the drinks, and proceed again on kissing Louis, Louis wraps his arms and legs around Harry's waist stealing a couple of kisses along the way.

They stumble their way to the streets, almost falling once a while but they successfully made it to Harry's flat still.

Harry pushes Louis down his bed, their lips never leaving each other.

Harry removes his jacket and shirt, He grips the end of Louis' shirt, and looks at the boys eyes and he nods, so Harry pulls it over Louis' head and lean down to kiss his jaw.

Louis backs his head for Harry to gain more access to his neck, Harry sucks on Louis jaw down to his neck, biting hard, making sure he will leave a mark to his neck.

He goes lower, licking leaving a trail of soft kisses down to his nipples. He nibbles Louis right nipple with his teeth sucking, while his fingers are at the guys left nipple playing with it.

"Uhh" Louis moans -his hands grasped on Harry's hair, from the pleasure Harry is giving him, he unwillingly bucks his hips to create friction on Harry's stomach. Harry used it as a sign for him to go lower.

He unzips Louis' fly and pulls it down his ankles together with his boxers. Louis's erection springs up and Harry wraps his hands on it and starts pumping up and down, like he usually does to himself when lonely.

Harry hasn't made out with a guy before, so it was a shock to him that he can even do it like he knows everything.

He licks the tip of Louis' head, Louis groans in enjoyment and it boost Harry's confidence. He bobs his head up and down, sucking.

"Uh.. Faster baby" Louis groans pulling Harry's hair for support.

Harry obeys and he goes faster, he feels Louis' manhood twitch inside his mouth, signalling his nearing climax, Harry sucks hard and Louis groans in pleasure as he reaches his high. Harry on the other hand swallowing every bit of the cum in his mouth.

Louis pulls Harry's face to level with him, and kiss him hard. Louis now dominates and rolls them over doing the actions Harry did to him earlier.

He gets out of the bed and look for his discarded pants on the floor. He gets a small tube and a condom from the pocket of his jeans and smirked at The widened eyes of the boy laying on the bed.

"Open your legs" He orders and Harry complies eagerly, and louis puts a pillow at his bum for a better access.

"You look gorgeous in this view honey" Louis smirks down at him and put a kiss to his lips down to his neck then chest, sucking and nipping at some spots once in a while.

Louis touches Harry's hole, making Harry curse out pleas.

"Fuck please, I want you" Harry groans, and louis complies.

He puts lube in his index finger fingers and gently stroked it in Harry's hole, harry gasped at the sensation.

"i'm gonna put another one okay?" louis asks soothingly and put in another finger, starting to scissor and open up harry's hole, that hasn't been touched before, when the third finger was added harry was panting, and full of sweat.

Louis pulls his fingers in and out of harry and he felt an unfamiliar pleasure as louis hit a spot in him, it made him moan and arch his back.

It was a new but exciting feeling for Harry, He was afraid but then again he feels so energized.

"ready baby?" Louis asks, and harry nods eagerly, Louis removed his hands from harry and making Harry whimper.

"Please Louis" Harry practically begs for Louis to do it. Louis was kinda hesitant since he knows It's the boys first time.

Louis rolls on the condom in his hard member, and slick it up with lube.

"It will hurt a little, Okay?" Louis murmurs, and Harry nods eagerly.

Louis slowly puts it in, making Harry groan in pain. So Louis stops and just let Harry adjust to the size of him.

"I'm going to move now, Alright?" Louis gently moves his hips, while looking at the boy who has his eyes closed.

"Fck you're so tight" Louis moans, his thrust getting harder and faster.

"Uhh, faster Louis" Harry moans as he strokes his own erection, Now feeling more aroused than hurt.

Louis goes faster than before, their moans mixing in together in a beautiful rhythm. It was as if they were meant to be, that they have known each other for a long time, Like they have done this before.

"I'm gonna come" Louis groans as he feels himself twitch inside of Harry.

Louis let's himself come in the condom before pulling out of the boy.

Louis falls down on the bed, beside Harry who was sweat filled. They lay comfortably beside each other, Louis' hands wrapped around Harry's protectively, his face snuggled on to Harry's hair.

Harry felt safe and warm inside, he has never felt this full before after having sex.

 

\--

 

Harry opens his eyes, looking beside him in the bed hoping to see a beautiful man sprawled on the bed sheets, but he didn't.

He immediately sat up, feeling slight sore on his behind. He sees Louis already getting dress, The boy turns to him.

"Good Morning" Harry says with a big smile in his face.

"Morning" Louis replies with a low voice, already putting on his shoes.

"Going to soon?" Harry asks his grin faltering.

"Yeah, I still have something to do" He plainly says turning back.

"Can you at least stay for a while?" Harry asks and he stands up, using the blankets to cover his naked body, He walks over to Louis and he wraps his arms around him.

"I can't" Louis says with no emotion present in his voice.

"Please, Stay with me" He begs.

"Don't think just because of what happened last night, We're suddenly a thing. It's nothing Harry, A one night stand as others like to define it" Louis says and unwraps the shaking arms of the boy who has now slowly sat down the floor.

"Bu..but you..I" Harry can't seem to form the right words to say as tears slowly fall down his eyes.

"I told you it's nothing, it just a job that I need to fulfill" Louis says giving a cold stare back at Harry before finally walking to the door.

"Please, just for a while Louis please" Harry grabs Louis legs to try and stop the boy but he kicks making Harry remove his grasp and fall on the floor shaking.

Harry sobs on the floor, feeling so cold again, like the way he was feeling the day before.

He slithers his way back to bed, engulfing him self in the sheets hoping that it can replace the warmness that Louis gave him.


End file.
